


You've really done it now, senpai

by belncaz



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Kasamatsu's socks deserve their own tag, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Top Aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belncaz/pseuds/belncaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kasamatsu deliberately draws a foul from Aomine during the Kaijo-Too Inter High game, he doesn't realize that he's gained the other's personal interest. What follows is Aomine's own brand of a counterattack that catches the shy captain quite off guard, with unexpected results for both of them. Yaoi/bl/lemon. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've really done it now, senpai

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. This was previously posted on fanfiction.net, same username, but is no longer available there.

 

You've really done it now, senpai

Aomine Daiki was not one to back down from a challenge. In fact, although he wouldn't phrase it in quite this way, he was very easily goaded into situations that might not be considered exactly prudent, if it offered the least possibility of a legitimate contest. It made him a fierce competitor, certainly, but it also meant he was prone to unorthodox methods of responding to these moments when a competition presented itself.

So it was not particularly surprising to either Imayoshi or Satsuki when their ace player kept eyeballing Kasamatsu after the Kaijo captain had deliberately drawn a foul from Aomine during the game. It took a lot of courage to take on Aomine and the shorter player had shown some serious resolve to go up against him like that. Aomine was interested. He'd even helped Kasamatsu up after the fall, which was not something he usually did. Kasamatsu didn't recognize the subtle purr of intent behind Aomine's words, "You've really done it now, senpai," as he'd begun to walk away. Instead he'd replied, "What? You just hit a guy, what's with the attitude, kid?"

The game was a fierce battle. All the players fought hard and at the end Kasamatsu was proud of his team despite his crushing disappointment at not being able to redeem his loss from the previous year. He was pissed off when he heard Aomine's refusal to speak to his former teammate and before he went to help Kise up he stopped to speak to the power forward. "We fell short today, but Kise will grow beyond you. Don't think he won't beat you next year; I'll make sure to be in the stands to see it." Kasamatsu missed the predatory expression that crossed Aomine's face at that moment as he assisted Kise to his feet, but he had other things on his mind.

Kasamatsu kept it together for the lineup and while he consoled the rest of his team. He waited until he was alone in the locker room before he released the bitter pain and wrenching frustration he felt, crying without reservation and acknowledging that his best had not been enough today. It took a long time before he was composed again but eventually he showered and got ready to head home. There were still plenty of people milling about, waiting for friends and discussing the various games they'd watched during the tournament, so he was careful to watch for any straggling members of Kaijo as he made his way toward the entrance, but he seemed to be the last one to leave.

He was taken aback when a group of female high school students spotted him in the lobby and asked for his autograph – this was a situation he'd seen happen to Kise, but he didn't have any experience in the role himself. Kasamatsu was extremely shy outside of basketball and he didn't know what to say as a violent blush was creeping up his face. He awkwardly managed to sign their respective commemorative programs but he could only stutter in reply to their eager questions. They found this utterly delightful and were giggling at his shyness when they glanced up as someone approached from behind Kasamatsu.

Aomine lazily slung his arm around Kasamatsu's shoulder and as he leaned down to talk to the women he noted both that the point guard was tense and he had one hell of a blush going on. In a tone of voice that was rarely heard from the power forward, Aomine turned on all of his charisma to murmur "Excuse us, please. We've got an appointment and can't miss it. Thank you for your support," before dragging Kasamatsu off in another direction.

Kasamatsu immediately shrugged out of Aomine's hold and glared at the other athlete, but before he could say anything Aomine was laughing at him, "You looked like you needed rescuing, senpai."

The scowl on Kasamatsu's face clearly indicated his displeasure at facing the Too player but he acknowledged he'd been out of his depth, "I may have to go easier on Kise from now on, I didn't realize there's actually pressure in those situations."

"Kise's got plenty of experience with it; don't believe for a second he couldn't shake them off if he really wanted to. Akashi was a bit like you, he didn't allow Kise's fans to interfere with basketball, it's necessary to keep him in line. However…" here Aomine's voice took on an unusual level of teasing, "don't tell me that was your first time?"

The steel blue eyes glared up into the darker cobalt gaze for a moment before Kasamatsu answered, "Of course it was, idiot. That's not normal for a team outside the top three." He averted his eyes as he felt his disappointment rise again but through sheer strength of will suppressed the impending threat of tears. He adjusted the shoulder strap of his bag, and then, because his nature wouldn't let him do otherwise, offered "Play hard for us in your next game." Kasamatsu started to move away but Aomine stopped him.

"Now, now, we can't have that, can we? You had a hell of a lot more fire during the game; does it all go away once you step off the court?" Kasamatsu felt a combination of rage and disbelief take hold of him. Was this brat, this insufferably arrogant first year that had just beaten his team, seriously picking a fight with him? "I don't know what your problem is, kid, but you've got a lot of nerve. You should treat your elders with more respect." When he saw Aomine's smug expression he moved forward to punch him in the same way he'd have done to Kise. Aomine managed to avoid the worst of the blow that was aimed toward his stomach, but he was still impressed with the speed and the residual impact that got his side.

"Now that wasn't very nice. Look, I apologize. Come have dinner with me and you can lecture me all you want on how to respect my elders." His tone was playful but it was patently obvious he was going to be stubborn about this offer.

Kasamatsu could feel a headache coming on and his eye was twitching dangerously. "You and Kise are both outrageous. How the hell did anyone manage all five of you at once?"

"Well, Nijimura stepped down after a year as captain, then the head coach had a heart attack, the replacement coach deferred to Akashi…and Akashi was one of us. So, I guess you could say it's not easy."

Kasamatsu glared at him, "You shouldn't speak so cavalierly about painful events. I remember Nijimura as a good captain and talented player, his father's illness was unfortunate. The coaching position is similar, it doesn't speak well of you to be so dismissive of difficult situations."

Aomine just shrugged, "Nobody's ever accused me of an excess of good manners."

Kasamatsu scoffed in agreement, thinking how grateful he was in that moment that he'd gotten Kise instead of Aomine. He'd pity Imayoshi if he didn't think the other captain was probably not terribly bothered by the visible insolence that seemed to radiate from Aomine.

"So? Dinner?" The darker skinned teen looked completely unrepentant and Kasamatsu's mind went blank from the sheer audacity of the person standing in front of him.

Kasamatsu's reply was tight with anger. "Fuck off, kid. I don't have time to entertain you just because you're bored. Go practice if you've got time to be so irritating."

"You could practice with me if you're so concerned."

The Kaijo captain drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly; it was clear he was trying to maintain control over his temper. "I'm leaving now. I don't know why you find this so amusing, but it is annoying as hell and although it appears you have time to waste, I don't."

Aomine swiftly stepped in front of Kasamatsu again but the Kaijo captain angrily pushed the larger teen aside; his frustration lending him greater force than he might normally possess. And there it was, some unspoken signal that Aomine had been waiting for before the contest really started.

His dark blue eyes narrowed and he used the momentum of Kasamatsu's shove to swing the other teen back around into the wall. Leaning down, he spoke softly into the Kaijo captain's ear, "You're welcome to continue touching me, senpai, but I'm going to have to object to the level of violence here. I'll give as good as I get and I think in the interest of both of us surviving, let's calm down a bit, hmm?"

The enraged sputter that erupted from Kasamatsu's mouth would have been comical if Aomine wasn't more interested in the intriguing scent emanating from the smaller male. It was like cedar mixed with...was that bay? He didn't know, but the warm, slightly spicy notes seemed to suit Kasamatsu perfectly.

"Aomine? What are you still doing here?" Imayoshi's deceptively mild voice broke the moment and Aomine stepped slightly away from Kasamatsu before looking at his captain.

"Tch. I just rescued Kasamatsu here from some fangirls. He was shockingly ungrateful." Aomine's comment revealed nothing but a slight teasing.

"Ah, Kasamatsu-san, how surprising to see you still here as well."

Kasamatsu took a deep breath to calm down before nodding at Imayoshi. "I was just leaving."

Suddenly Aomine's face took on a calculating gleam as he addressed his next comment to the Too captain, "Want to grab dinner with me and Kasamatsu, Imayoshi? We were just discussing how aggravating he finds me, so I am sure you two can bond over that."

A surprised chuckle escaped Imayoshi. "Is that so? Well, I'm not adverse to such a thing. As fellow captains and point guards, we have a certain affinity already, wouldn't you agree, Kasamatsu-san?"

Before Kasamatsu could agree or disagree, Aomine took charge and was pulling the Kaijo player along as he tossed out the name of a nearby restaurant. "Great, it's a plan then. I know they have a good grilled eel dish for you, Imayoshi."

And so, a short time thereafter, Kasamatsu had somehow found himself seated with two people he wasn't exactly fond of, placing an order for a bowl of nikujaga and wondering what the hell was going on.

There was an awkward silence for a moment after their server left. Imayoshi coughed delicately before asking, "Did Kise-kun recover? It looked like there might be trouble at the end of the match."

Aomine yawned. "He shouldn't have tried doing that in the middle of the game. But I imagine he'll be fine."

Kasamatsu glared at them both. "He took a risk but yes, he'll be fine. If anything he'll be stronger next time."

"Doesn't matter if he is, the only one that can beat me, is me." Aomine's tone was idle, bored, and unconcerned; all of which contributed to Kasamatsu's enraged response. Without even thinking twice, the Kaijo captain smacked Aomine hard across the head.

"You goddamned brat. What the hell is your problem?"

Aomine smirked at him, "Remember what I said earlier? We can continue down that road if you really want to, senpai, but I wouldn't advise it."

Imayoshi chuckled. "I don't disagree with your frustration, Kasamatsu-san, but there's no curing Aomine. He's the definition of incorrigible."

Kasamatsu needed to get away from these insufferable assholes and fast. He mumbled an excuse about the bathroom and left the table. Both of the Too players watched him leave.

Aomine immediately grabbed Kasamatsu's bag and unashamedly began riffling through it. He extracted the other teen's phone, quickly sent himself a text so he'd have the number, and looked with curiosity at some of the other contents. He grinned at one particular sight and unhurriedly removed an item of interest, placing it casually in his own bag before returning Kasamatsu's to its original location as if nothing had happened.

Imayoshi cradled his chin in his hand and eyed his ace player thoughtfully. "Not that this isn't amusing, but what's going on here, exactly? This isn't like you, Aomine."

He laughed darkly. "Oh it's exactly like me. He might not know it, but Kasamatsu challenged me with that foul. And one way or another, he's not getting away from me until we settle it."

"Ah. So that's how it is? Mmm, want a word of advice, then? Decide now how you want to resolve it. If you want to fight, keep on with what you're doing. If you want to take him on in a one-on-one, just say so. He's worked up enough that he'd probably agree before he even knew what happened. But it looks like you're after something a little more…intimate. And he's not going to respond well to your teasing, Aomine. Especially if you venture into anything related to Kise-kun. Kasamatsu's too proud of his team to suffer insults lightly, and he's not wrong, they're a good team."

Aomine's response was unconcerned. "That's certainly high praise from you, but shut the hell up."

The black haired athlete grinned and held up his hands in surrender.

When Kasamatsu returned it was clear he'd focused on calming down during his brief absence. His hair and shirt collar were slightly damp and his face looked like he'd scrubbed it; probably he'd splashed himself with water in the restroom to cool down. His expression was stiff, he obviously was still unhappy to be there, but it looked like his temper had been forcibly brought back under control. He sat down without comment, just staring at the table.

Imayoshi unexpectedly took pity on the other captain and brought up a safe topic of conversation; they began discussing the latest music and movie releases and while their tastes differed, the three of them didn't fight. Gradually Kasamatsu relaxed, he was still wary, but this was familiar ground. When their food arrived, they stopped talking as each of them was far more interested in tucking into their meals. While it was not a comfortable silence, it wasn't unbearable either. The meal wound down without further incident and Kasamatsu grudgingly admitted to himself that this was at least better than moping about the loss; although he wouldn't have selected this particular duo for it.

After paying their tabs, they exited the restaurant and Imayoshi waved carelessly at them in parting, with a cryptic farewell to Aomine about "picking a path" that Kasamatsu didn't quite understand but shrugged off. Kasamatsu sighed quietly and looked at the taller teen briefly before saying, "I'm heading to the train station now. I don't know what you wanted from that, but I hope you're happy."

Aomine laughed at him. "Going home so soon? Want to go one-on-one instead? There's a court two streets over. I know you've got to be pissed at me for a lot of things, so come play with me."

Kasamatsu started to get angry, but paused and realized he would be giving Aomine what he wanted if he did and instead just shook his head. It earned him a feral grin in response as the darker teen understood Kasamatsu had changed the game with this move. With the removal of the one-on-one option, it looked like he had two choices left, if he took Imayoshi's estimation at face value. So he could force a fight…or something that might prove far more satisfying; it would definitely be the greater contest. How could he resist such a delicious challenge? His decision was easy now.

Aomine's next offer was soft and cajoling, a tone that took the Kaijo player by surprise. "How about ice cream? We didn't get dessert and the convenience store up ahead has a good variety."

"What are you, four? Honestly I knew you were immature but this is taking it too far!"

Dark blue eyes were laughing and much as before, Kasamatsu found himself helplessly caught up in Aomine's schemes as soon they were sitting on a jungle-gym in a playground surrounded by trees, eating popsicles that he didn't quite know how they'd acquired.

As he finished his, Kasamatsu shot a sideways look at his companion. "Aomine, what is this about? This can't be normal for you, so what do you want?"

Aomine glanced at him, amused by the question but he answered after consuming the last of his own treat. "Imayoshi thought it was unusual, too, if that is any consolation. But as for what I want, well, it seems I've got some unresolved fascination with you, senpai. You really shouldn't have drawn that foul you know; it's just made you a target. And as I've said before, the only one who can beat me is me, which means I've got to get this cleared away somehow. And since you turned down my one-on-one offer, and I don't really want to fight you, I am definitely considering fucking you."

The smaller teen froze, turned his head to stare at the other athlete in complete and utter disbelief. "What kind of logic is that, you fucking idiot? Those are the only three options you could think of? What the hell is wrong with _just letting it go_ you bastard? Your team _won_ for fuck's sake! And if I'd known it was that kind of set-up I'd have picked the goddamn one-on-one! As it stands, I'm not picking any of them! What kind of idiot are you to think this a reasonable thing to even say to someone else?"

"Nope, you already took it off the table so you couldn't choose that one anyway. While the team won, this is about you and me. Not only did you challenge me during the game, but I distinctly remember you commenting that Kise'd be better than me next year and you'd be there to watch. And let's not forget I clearly told you I give as good as I get and you gave me some pretty passionate moves today, both on and off the court. So we've got to settle this and if you're anything like me, then after a game you're riled up anyway. Plus, and I'm being honest here, you looked absolutely adorable blushing with those girls earlier and I've had an overwhelming urge to see you do it again."

Kasamatsu laughed but it was strained and didn't sound like he was the least bit entertained by the situation. "Right. Well, you're clearly insane and I'll be leaving now."

Aomine's lips quirked before he taunted the older teen softly. "You're not even a little interested? How disheartening, I'm crushed. And here I was thinking about what you'd said about my needing to learn to respect my elders, it seemed like this could be such a teachable moment." He leaned over and roughly grabbed Kasamatsu's head to initiate a brutal kiss that tasted incongruously sweet from the popsicles they'd consumed. He released the other after a moment and was unsurprised when Kasamatsu's fist quickly came swinging at him, but he was easily able to stop it – the angle was poor for the Kaijo captain to defend his honor, yet his outrage was clearly communicated nonetheless.

"Relax. I like my partners feisty but not unwilling. I'm not going to despoil a reluctant virgin. However…I do think I've let you get away with quite enough of those punches for today. " He said this so casually that Kasamatsu was unprepared for the speed with which Aomine toppled him down against the jungle-gym platform, moving so that he was lightly sitting on Kasamatsu's abdomen but being careful to keep most of his weight off the smaller male. He took advantage of the moment of surprise to extract a clean pair of socks he'd stolen from Kasamatsu's bag at the restaurant and quickly used one of the socks to bind the steely blue-eyed teen's hands together, looping it through a post on the gym to anchor the fabric and effectively restricting his movement. Then, because Aomine wasn't stupid, he used the other to gag the bound teen – he hardly needed anyone arriving to intervene if it should occur to Kasamatsu to yell for help.

Surveying his handiwork with no small degree of pride, Aomine moved off the trapped captain and sat beside him. Kasamatsu's breathing was harsh and labored through the fabric and if looks could kill Aomine would have died a thousand excruciating deaths by now. But, because life was a far greedier force than that, he continued to exist despite the fervent wish Kasamatsu was probably offering to any deity that would listen.

"Calm down, jeez. I meant what I said just now. Not that you aren't a tempting sight like that, let me assure you. So, just to check, are you a virgin? Don't be shy; I'm not going to tell anyone. You can nod or shake your head."

Kasamatsu simply groaned in disbelief and closed his eyes. What the holy fuck had happened here? How had this day turned so utterly upside down?

Aomine reached over and poked his shoulder. "You are, huh? I noticed you seemed exceptionally out of your depth with the fangirls, but I have to admit to some surprise. Let me guess, your type is a nice, serious girl? With that earnest personality of yours, it'd have to be. That's part of your trouble, you know. I'd bet even when you meet that type, the both of you are too shy to do anything about it. Which leaves you to fall prey to the women that cluster around Kise, and they're too frivolous and loud, right? If it wasn't so tragic it'd be funny. A nationally ranked point guard, assertive as hell with your team, that's not at all hard on the eyes, but you can't handle talking to women. Tch."

Aomine gazed out at the playground for a moment before looking down at Kasamatsu. "Then again, you could be so shy around them because you have uh…different gender preferences? Is that it, Kasamatsu?" Steel blue eyes opened and glared furiously up into the cobalt ones above. Aomine grinned. "Not an option, either? So a complete virgin. A rarity these days, but interesting. Ah, does that mean I stole your first kiss?" Aomine peered at him and Kasamatsu honestly couldn't read the expression on his face. Instead he turned his head so he wouldn't be looking at his captor anymore.

Kasamatsu could already feel his jaw starting to ache, the thick fabric that was so useful for supporting his leg muscles while playing basketball was proving to be a serious drawback in this situation. But it seemed Aomine was in no hurry to release him. Could he break free? He tried to subtly test the bonds, but he had neither a good angle nor enough slack in the cloth to do anything. He was well and truly trapped, yet he had no idea what was happening. Aomine appeared content to just sit and say excruciatingly embarrassing things, which was preferable to at least two of the other options he'd thrown out, but Kasamatsu was regretting not taking him up on the one-on-one.

"Pouting only makes it worse, you know."

Kasamatsu snorted and Aomine laughed. "Yeah, I know you'd like to tell me to go fuck off. Unfortunately for you, that's not what I want to do, and since only one of us is currently in the position to make that call, looks like you're stuck for a while." He was silent for a few minutes, clearly thinking about something.

As his shoulders started to protest from the tension, he was already aching from the intensity of the game, Kasamatsu tried to shift his body to find a more comfortable position. Aomine's eyes flickered over to him, noting the movements. "Sore? Hmm, will you be a good boy if I release you?" He chuckled at the idea. "No, probably not. Well then, next best thing, yeah?"

And just like that, Aomine used what little flexibility the sock provided to turn Kasamatsu over onto his stomach, ignoring the startled grunt that came from him. He resettled himself over the bound teen and began briskly massaging Kasamatsu's back and shoulders, even spending a few minutes getting his neck and gently but firmly caressing the tense area at the base of his skull. Kasamatsu couldn't help the groan of surprised pleasure that escaped him, but it felt amazingly good and unconsciously his body relaxed under Aomine's hands.

He was unprepared for the sudden increase in heat as Aomine leaned down across him and softly whispered into his ear, "You know, there's an even better way to relax. Interested?" Kasamatsu could feel the smile from the other teen as he tensed up again. Aomine clicked his tongue before playfully scolding him, "Now look at that, you just ruined all of my hard work. Guess I'll have to start over." And so he did, but this time he pulled up Kasamatsu's shirt to gain access to his skin, and it was far more of a caress than the businesslike massage he'd done before.

Kasamatsu couldn't believe this – his body was betraying him, greedily and selfishly luxuriating in each pass of the talented hands, never minding that his brain had firmly and repeatedly sent the message that this was not a good thing at all. He was mortified to hear himself moan in reaction to Aomine finding a particularly effective spot. The sound was made all the worse for the distortion caused by the sock in his mouth, and the husky laugh that the blue haired teen responded with made his cheeks flush immediately.

The blush didn't let up when Aomine started crooning at him, and everything he murmured in that deep, purring voice sounded like a caress all of its own. "Poor baby, you worked so hard today, didn't you? And you need this; you're still so tight. You're the type that'd make someone go all night to wring you out, aren't you? I bet it's worth it when you finally give in…such a good boy."

The smaller teen had found himself unconsciously starting to grind his hips against the platform in response to the provocative words and Aomine paused as he pressed himself against Kasamatsu, increasing the pressure and sensation for both of them."Mmm, you better think that one through, senpai. I'm sure it feels good right now, but you either need to just lay there until I'm done or be prepared to have to handle that pretty soon. I've no objections to helping you by the way, but one does like to think it's a matter of choice rather than desperation." Aomine's voice was still teasing, still husky, and damn it all to hell but Kasamatsu couldn't fucking believe he was reacting like this to Aomine of all people!

Aomine's face was taut; he wasn't impervious to either the erotic sounds that he'd wrested from the male beneath him or the delicious pressure where his groin met Kasamatsu's body. He knew he couldn't go much further with this interlude but he didn't want to stop yet. He continued stroking Kasamatsu, and took a kind of perverse joy in seeing the point guard's muscles strain- he could tell the poor man was trying to do the impossible by simultaneously getting closer, avoiding contact, and finding some relief without encouraging Aomine in the process.

Finally it seemed Kasamatsu made his choice and he tried to just hold still. Aomine smiled, that was fine, but it wasn't the choice he was making, and began grinding his cock against Kasamatsu's ass in a simulation of what he'd really like to be doing. Even through their clothing, Kasamatsu could feel how hard the other teen had gotten and he felt an unwelcome spike in his own arousal even while it confused him. But what concerned him even more was how Aomine's movements were causing his own cock to think something was going to happen and he tried to lift his hips to remove the contact but it was a futile gesture as the other teen just added more of his weight to regain control.

Aomine continued whispering seductively naughty things to the other teen without letting him escape the pressure that felt oh so good and finally Kasamatsu's inexperienced body couldn't take it anymore and he shuddered with a violent release that shocked the hell out of them both. Aomine stopped, raised himself up and gently turned Kasamatsu back over. He stroked Kasamatsu through his pants, wringing out every drop of his orgasm while acknowledging to himself things had gone a little farther than he'd thought. Kasamatsu's eyes were closed but when he finally opened them they were glazed and combined with his flushed cheeks and the drenched cloth in his mouth he looked devastatingly turned on. Like Aomine had guessed earlier, Kasamatsu wasn't going to be done with just one climax. It was just a matter of if the Kaijo player was going to let him continue or if he'd go solo. In this at least, Aomine was hoping for a team play.

Recognizing it was past time, he took the sock out of Kasamatsu's mouth and wasn't surprised when the raven haired teen immediately began taking in a huge lungful of air. Kasamatsu didn't speak, he couldn't process the seemingly billions of thoughts running through his mind right then. Chiefly he was fighting dual impulses of embarrassment and rage, but there was a significant percentage of him that also wanted more of that feeling he'd just experienced.

"Let me go." Kasamatsu's voice was hoarse, but perfectly intelligible.

Aomine did as he asked, carefully untying the knot so that the other could sit up. Kasamatsu didn't look at him. He started to stand, then his steel blue eyes widened as he felt his own semen pooling and running down his underwear. He quickly sat back down in shock and Aomine was easily able to guess the problem. He snagged the sock and handed it to Kasamatsu who took it automatically but he clearly didn't immediately comprehend the implications. Aomine smiled and quirked an eyebrow, Kasamatsu was so adorable like this.

Gently, giving the other male plenty of time to object, Aomine pushed him back down. When Kasamatsu didn't protest, he carefully opened the other's trousers. Then, with some assistance from the pleasure-drunk teen, he pulled them down and off along with the soiled underwear. He reclaimed the sock from Kasamatsu and carefully began wiping the still slightly twitching flesh. Kasamatsu was too sensitive and he hissed at the sensation – Aomine also noticed he was already hardening again. Deciding to risk it, Aomine leaned down and began licking away the last traces of Kasamatsu's release, who groaned loudly at the unexpected feeling but he didn't push Aomine away. So Aomine kept at it, learning all the spots that evoked sounds and spasms, experimenting with combinations of tongue and slight grazing with his teeth, then alternating between humming vibrations and degrees of suction. Soon he found what seemed to be Kasamatsu's personal combination and the teen was almost frantically bucking up into his mouth trying to chase the climax he so desperately wanted.

Aomine looked up and saw Kasamatsu had clenched his fists, trying to find purchase on something against the sensations overwhelming him. But to Aomine, that only signaled the other teen was holding back, and Aomine wasn't about to put up with it. So he stopped for a moment, and waited for Kasamatsu to meet his eyes before he spoke, "Two choices, babe. Option 1, I'll finish you like this and we can go about our separate merry ways after. Option 2, I'll finish you like this, and then fuck you afterwards and you can feel something even better. But either way, if you keep trying to hold back I'll stop immediately."

Kasamatsu gasped at the outrageous proposals but it was fairly obvious to both of them he wanted more. Although he couldn't believe he was going to say it, he managed to answer, "You fucking bastard, you better be as good as you think you are. Fine then, Option 2."

Aomine grinned. "You should know better than to throw down such a challenge by now. But since it's like that, game on." And with a very deliberate motion, Aomine got his bag, then removed both lube and a condom.

"You seem to be prepared." If Kasamatsu's voice was a little irritated, Aomine ignored it.

Aomine partially undressed, taking off his pants and revealing his own aching cock – he'd been very patient so far if he did say so himself. He locked eyes with Kasamatsu who had an expression somewhere between excitement and nervousness on his face and after giving himself a few experimental pumps; he extracted the condom from the wrapper and put it on.

He squirted some of the lube into his hand, concentrating it at his fingers as he leaned back down and for a moment his eyes were serious as he looked at Kasamatsu. "I need you to relax for this, okay? I'll try to do it so you're distracted, but since it's your first time, it'll probably be uncomfortable at least at the beginning. If you don't fight me, you'll feel better faster." Kasamatsu exhaled slowly and nodded his head in understanding.

Aomine returned his attention to Kasamatsu's cock, the other teen's enthusiasm had slightly waned but Aomine had complete confidence in his ability to rectify matters. He adjusted his position so he could lay on his stomach while propped up on his elbows between Kasamatsu's legs. With a wicked smile he hitched Kasamatsu's limbs over his shoulders and immediately began sucking hard- taking advantage of his sensitivity and inexperience to overwhelm him quickly back into arousal.

When he thought Kasamatsu was sufficiently distracted, Aomine began delicately probing at his entrance, slowly working in his fingers, first one, then a second, and finally a third. Kasamatsu had tensed each time, but Aomine could feel him force himself to relax around the invasion. He released the cock in his mouth for a moment and softly praised him, "Such a good boy. I knew I could depend on you. Just stay relaxed and I'll make it all better." It was escalating quickly and Kasamatsu could feel himself flinching at the sensation but he somehow trusted Aomine with this.

As if he knew what Kasamatsu was thinking, Aomine shot him a surprisingly sweet smile before he continued his preparations. He was trying to be gentler then he normally would; he couldn't remember being anyone's first before and while he didn't exactly think this was a hearts and flowers kind of deal, he wasn't so much of an ass to deliberately ruin it for Kasamatsu either. When he found the ravenette's prostate and manipulated it at the same time as he drew deep on his cock, the resulting near-scream of reaction made him grunt in satisfaction. It seemed like Kasamatsu was going to hold up his end and not hold back on him. Finally deeming him stretched enough, Aomine concentrated on his other objective and he sucked forcefully, using a bit more teeth than he had the first time, he knew the other would appreciate the harsher edges this time to push him over. Soon Kasamatsu was trying to tell him something, but he didn't have the words or coherence. Aomine caught the gist; it was a familiar litany of pleading for more while trying to say it was too much and that he was so close but just not yet; Aomine would have laughed if he wasn't busy.

With another swipe at the walnut-sized gland in his ass and a concentrated suckling around the head, Aomine heard what he'd been waiting for as Kasamatsu let out a completely unguarded screech of release and began filling Aomine's mouth with his cum. Aomine swallowed it down greedily, using the overflow as an excuse to continue licking up and down the spent flesh. When Kasamatsu eventually went limp and was gasping for air Aomine decided he was as ready as he was going to be and quickly rearranged the others legs around his waist. With a quiet, but firm "Hold on" he began slowly working his cock into Kasamatsu's ass.

Kasamatsu reflexively gripped his strong leg muscles around Aomine; in part he was responding to the authority in Aomine's voice but it was also an unconscious reaction to the sensation of Aomine starting to enter him. He hissed at the slight burning, and Aomine paused to give him a minute to adjust while murmuring encouragement and endearments that would force another blush from him.

He breathed out harshly and at that signal Aomine resumed his thrusting, starting with slow, deep pushes that were designed to drive Kasamatsu crazy with the almost constant pulsing of the cock in his ass that didn't quite let him climb any higher toward his third climax. Kasamatsu didn't have the experience to know the game Aomine was playing with him and he was unconsciously trying to force the other teen to go faster by pushing back at the other's thrusts. But Aomine had plenty of experience and as with any competition he engaged in, he surely wasn't going to lose this one.

"Mmm, did you need something babe? You're not having fun?" Aomine's darkly teasing voice clued Kasamatsu in that he was doing this on purpose and after shooting the taller male a glare he forced himself to relax and accept Aomine's pace. Aomine rewarded him with slightly faster thrusts, and a hotly whispered "That's so good, babe. Just like that. Just let me take care of it, you'll get where you want to go soon enough."

Then Aomine changed up the rules by scooting them back so that Kasamatsu was braced against the wall of the jungle-gym platform, it added more stability and suddenly he was hitting Kasamatsu's prostate with nearly every thrust and the ravenette was almost scrambling trying to escape the intensity of the onslaught. Aomine wouldn't let him though and upped the ante even further by reaching down to briefly tweak Kasamatsu's nipples before moving down over his stomach and fisting his rapidly rising cock.

Kasamatsu's eyes had gone wild and he was frantically trying to reach for Aomine to touch him. Aomine leaned farther down and quickly found himself the recipient of a painfully sharp bite as Kasamatsu latched onto his shoulder. Aomine merely chuckled and mildly offered an "Ouch, babe" as he continued fucking the other male; but he wasn't going to ignore such an obvious compliment and he redoubled his efforts. It only took another few thrusts before Kasamatsu surrendered again, but Aomine continued to move as he worked toward his own release. Aomine was gratified that when he finally came with a final harsh push that it wrenched another, smaller, spasm from Kasamatsu – he really was such a greedy little thing.

They both collapsed for a minute in exhaustion, but Aomine recovered first. After he took off the condom and somewhat guiltily threw it in the nearby trashcan, it _was_ a playground for fuck's sake; he redressed himself and then quietly helped Kasamatsu get himself back together as well. He didn't leave, though. Instead he sat back and pulled Kasamatsu against his chest, bracing his legs around the other. They didn't speak, there wasn't really anything to say, but it was understood that once they left this was over. And so they sat and watched the night move forward, not speaking, not really moving, but if an occasional kiss or snuggle might have been exchanged, it was accepted for what it was. And if Kasamatsu was left with the ongoing problem of inexplicably blushing whenever Aomine's name was mentioned from that day forward, or after receiving mysterious text messages that he refused to show anyone, well, nobody really gave it much thought.


End file.
